Bitter Sweet Reunion
by Tearful Red Angel
Summary: Sequel to Secrets Untold. A year has passed since Naruto's death and everything has been going fine until a bunch of weird creatures enter the village it's up to Roy, Ed and Sasuke to defeat whoever is behind it. Roy/Ed
1. Rembrance of Naruto

This is the sequel to Secrets Untold and I really hope you like it. So sit back, relax, and read to your hearts desire. This is going to be in Sasuke's POV and Ed's and Roy's There are going to be a couple of new characters in there. Like me, I'm named Chiyo and I play the role of Ed's big sister and of course Alphonse Elric! How could I resist putting him in there?

* * *

Sasuke's POV

It has been a year since Naruto's death and the Village is still in depression. You think since a year has passed the village would get back into it's scheldule, but that's how much happiness Naruto brought into the village.

When Tsunde and I came back to the village everything just didn't seem right. Withought Naruto at the house, it just felt empty without him. That night Sakura came to my house that night and asked why Naruto wasn't with me I broke down.

She was surprised to see the tears running down my face and I knew I had no choice, but to tell them. Here's how it went.

* * *

_Flash back_

"_Sasuke what's wrong?" Sakura asked with worry clear in her voice. "Where's Naruto?" Sasuke smiled at her sadly. "He left?" She looked at him with confused filled eyes. "What do you mean he left? When is he coming back?" _

_He just kept the sad smile and said, "He never coming back because...he's dead." Her eye's widened as Sasuke's words sunk into her and tears spilled out her eyes. _

_Sakura sunk to the floor and for this time only they hugged eachother tightly. Even at these time enemey's can let down their guard down for just a little bit. _

* * *

Back to Sasuke's POV

Since then missions hasn't been the same without him there. He used to make them so fun to go on. I remember when Sakura and I didn't want to go on the mission Kakashi had assigned us, Naruto would also get us going by making us laugh then the day was barable.

When I found out Naruto was in the ANBU, I wondered why Naruto didn't get promoted to Chunin or Jonin. I asked Tsunde about that and she told me the reason why he didn't want to go any higher was because he didn't want to get his cover blown and because he wanted to stay by my side.

I shouldn't be talking about this right now, I'll get teary eyed again. Hmmm....I wonder how Roy and Ed are holding up with Naruto being gone....

* * *

Ed's POV

I layed sprawled out on my favorite black couch in Fuher Mustangs office. Yes, Roy had been promoted from General to Fuher in a year. Everything seems to go to fast in this lif like Naruto's death, me turning 21, Roy being promoted.

You guy's probably thought I forgot about his death didn't you? Well, I didn't. I mean how could I? I tend to forget a lot of people that have died, but Naruto's...I wouldn't be able to forget even if I wanted to.

Suddenly I was torn from my thoughts by a door opening and a Roy coming through it. "Ed I need you to go and get a file for me down in the record's department."

I sighed at him. "Your Fuher now and your still to scared to go to the records department by yourself? Forget it you can go down by yourself."

"Edward Elric! I am Fu-" I interrupted him with a wave of my hand. "Yeah, yeah. You're Fuher Roy Mustang; leader of all countries. I've heard it all before, but I'm still not going down there."

"_Full Metal." _he said warningly.

"Flame?" I taunted. "Do it now Full Metal or else I'll eat that desert we got today in front of you." I growled at him, but walked out of the door and began to walk to the doom demention.

I think I have figured out why Roy has been afraid to go down to the Record's Department. During this year Saya has gotten more beatuful. I mean her hair has gotten longer, her eyelashes have gotten darker, her breasts were more fuller, not that I notice boobs or anything, and her smile has gotten brighter.

Boys and girls have been leaving her presents. Teddy Bears, Candy, Chocolates, Roses, and even a pile of daises from Havoc. He just doesn't understand that it's roses you give to a lady. Gah that idiot will never get a girlfriend if he get's her the wrong things.

As I walked into the Department Saya was the first one to notice me. She came around her desk and gave me a big head. Since I was short and all my face was in the center of her cleavage.

Damn me being short! Now for a straight man they would have been jealous, but when you are gay like me it's a bit uncomfortable. I pushed her away and tried to hide the blush that was creeping up on me.

"So where's Mustang?" she asked. "Well you know how he is. The king of the world is scared shitless of you." Saya snickered. "I like that tiltle thank you very much."

"Will you please just say that he's attractive or something? So, he can come down here and stop whining to me." She patted my sholder. "Now Edward that would be lying and that's not very nice. Well I should go get back to work bye Edward."

"Bye Saya." Roy was going to be mad at me for not getting the file that he needed, but there was always make-up sex right? On my way out I bumped into my brother Al.

"Al? What are you doing here?" He laughed nervously. "Nothing I came to find you! Yeah that's right I came to find you! I need to tell you something?"

I looked at him still confused on why he was so nervous. "And what is that?"

"Chiyo's coming tommorow. That's all I need to say! Bye Brother!" he yelled and quickly ran off. Well that was wierd. Well I better go face an angry Roy.

* * *

Well that was the first chapter awesome huh? Ah that Roy still afraid of a girl. That just proves that girls are tougher then guys! tee hee.


	2. Al has a crush!

Okay I am going to make a few changes in this story. First of all this is going to be a Full Metal story. I just thought of it now so it's a little to late to go back and fix everything. So just remember that its a Full Metal/Naruto story. Sorry everyone.

* * *

Ed's POV

"What do you mean you forgot the file I asked for?" Roy snapped. "I got to talking to Saya and I just forgot about it." I said calmly. "You better go back down and get that file." He growled.

I shook my head. "Go ahead Roy. Eat that dessert in front of me, hell you tie me up to a chair if you want, but it's about time you faced your fears. All you have to do is go down there, ask for the file, and go get it yourself. While you're doing that I'll be hear sleeping."

I flopped down on the couch and closed my eyes leaving no room for descussion. Roy sighed and walked out of the door.

* * *

Roy's POV

I walked up to the front desk of the Department and guess who was there. The Devil itself Saya. She looked up at me and a sweet and sick smile spread across her face.

"Oh Mustang what can I do for you?"she asked sweetly. Though underneath that sweet voice was evil, pure evil. Calm down Mustang, I told myself. You can do this.

"Uh yeah. I'm looking for the file on the homunculi." She wrote down where to find it on a piece of paper and gave it to me to take. I grabbed it and quickly walked away.

The sooner I found the file, the sooner I could get out of here. I looked up and down the isles and I finally found what I was looking for. Quickly I walked out of the Record's Department and on my way out I ran into Al.

Somehow I tripped and landed on my rump with papers surronding me. "What the hell? Al!" Al stared at me nervously. "Sorry sir!" Saya stuck her head out the door and looked around curiously. "What's going on?" she asked.

That's when Al suddenly ran full speed down the hall into a random room. Saya's curious eyes fell on me and she laughed. "Walk much?" I scowled. "I ran and tripped over...Al"

She looked around once more and turned to me with disbeliving eyes. "I don't see anyone around here sir." I mumbled something under my breath. "I just saw...NEVERMIND!"

I picked up my papers and stomped back to my office. The only thing stopping me from yelling in frustration was the sleeping Edward. I went to my desk quietly and started to work on the paperwork that was due.

"Was that so hard?" came a sleepy voice. I looked over to see Edward had woken up. "You're awake?" He shrugged. "I woke up when I heard you slam the door."

"Oh sorry. So did you enjoy your little cat nap?" Edward yawned loudly. "Yeah I guess." He got up and walked over to my desk, I couldn't help, but examine him then.

His ponytail had managed to fall out and his hair fell down around his sholders and a bit of his skin was showing some of his stomach. Oh there was so much I could do to that skin. Nip...Suck...Bite...Lick.

"Roy your drooling." Ed said, snapping Roy out of his thoughts. "Oh, sorry.." Ed smirked. "Just what were you thinking?" I smiled evilly at him, and put a hand around his waist. I brought him close enough, to where out mouths were inches apart.

"Well I could show you what I was thinking." Before Ed could answer I claimed his mouth into a heated kiss. No one was to disturb us untill this session was over.

* * *

Ed's POV

Damn I probably had hickey's all over my body. That was some very good sex, but I was so tired now and Chiyo would be here- "Surprise! I'm here!" any minute. "Ed!" She came over and gave me a tight hug.

"Oh Ed! How I missed you!"

"I missed you too Chiyo. Though could you let me go I can't breath." She let me go quickly and looked me over. "Still haven't been drinking your milk I see." I glowered at her. "You know I don't like to drink it."

She sighed and moved her eyes around the room. When her eyes finally landed on something, they landed on Roy. "Oh Mustang, I haven't seen you since the last time you molested my brother."

Roy glared at me. "Do you have to tell her everything?" I shrugged my sholders at him. "She's my sister. Of coarse I tell her everything. Oh, yeah Chiyo if you're looking for Al I have no clue where he is."

"That's nice. Well I'm going to unpack and hope I'll see him during that period of time." She picked up her bags and walked out of the room. When she was gone Roy turned to me and questioned, "Why oh why do you have to tell her everything? I realise she's your sister, but do you have to share your personal life with her?"

I gave him a look like he was crazy. "Yes I do. She shares her personal life with me, so I have to share my personal life with her." He grunted. "I'm your boyfriend and yet you still don't share everything with me. Don't you like me anymore?"

I shook a finger at him. "I love you Roy, but that doesn't mean that I have to like you."

"Ah, that doesn't make any sense what so ever." I shrugged. "Well it does to me."

* * *

Al's POV

I knew Chiyo was visiting and I knew the room she was staying in, so I thought it best to visit her when I knew she was alone. She left the door partially open and as I slowly opened the door, I saw her unpacking her bags.

I could see our mother in her, her kind eyes, her soft brown hair, and her slender figure, but there was no trace of our father. Most people don't know this, but Hoenheim was not our mother's first husband.

Chiyo was from a short lived marriage. When she was only eighteen. She became pregent with her highschool and got married shortly after graduation. When Chiyo was two, there marriage quickly crumbled and her father took full custody of Chiyo.

My mother never had a chance at having Chiyo back in her life because her father was the son of a huge political family and could afford Chiyo a bettter life. But Chiyo never forgot about our mother and when news of her death reached her she sought after us relentlessly.

She apperead at our door two weeks before Ed and I were planning on leaving for Central. Now I suppose you were expecting drama and a lot of tears, perhaps we wouldn't even beleive her but as soon as we saw her face we saw are mother.

So long story short, we each told our tales of woe and immedeatly we were bonded. Ed pertectuclary, became attached to her because there were no blood ties to her father and in Ed's book that was good.

Chiyo then graciously helped fund our travels and told us now that we're family we could count on her for anything we needed.

"Hey Chiyo," I said calmly. She turned around and a huge smile spread across her face. "Al!" she screamed, as her eyes lit up and she came rushing towards me with arms open. She embraced me tightly and my nose bumbed her forehead.

Oh that's right I did grow that tall. She let go of me and smoothed out my clothes. "Geez Al, you've grown so much."

"I know I'm practicly towering over Ed." She laughed and went back to unpacking her things. "So Al, what have you been up to?"

"Oh, nothing much really, but there's something I wanted to talk to you about." I said nervously while scrathing the back of my head. "Sure, you know you can talk to me about anything." I swallowed back my fear and thought, well here goes nothing.

"Chiyo I was wondering if you still read those romance novels?" She gave me a weird look and that made me nervous. "Yes...Why? You need to borrow them?" I quick shook my head no. "No! I just- I need some advice on how to be uh...you know..um...romantic."

I don't know if it was possible but the look on her face became weirder. I immedeatly regreated opening my mouth. "Never mind Chiyo. I'll just go." I turned to walk away when I felt her latch onto my arm.

"Okay, wait a minute Mister. Are you going to tell me what this is all about?" I sighed in defeat. "Wel..there's this girl I like..."

"GIRL?!" Chiyo interrupted joyfully. "You like a girl? Oh thank god. Not that I care what your brother does, it's just I wouldn't know how to help you pick up a guy. " I laughed nervously. "Yeah well, that's why I'm asking you for advice because Ed doesn't have much luck with that ladies."

Chiyo nodded her head in agreement. She took a seat on the edge of her bed and motioned for me to take a seat next to her. "So tell me little brother, who is the luck lady to have caught your eye."

"Her name is Saya and she works down in the records department."

"Is she pretty?"

"Beautiful!" Chiyo smiled and rolled her eyes at my comment but I was on the role. I had so much to tell her. "She is kind, smart, funny, and she makes me all sweaty and nervous when I'm around her."

"Really? Have you talked to her at all?"

I could feel the heat in my face and I was pretty sure I was blushing. "Well, there was this one time early in the morning when I was outside running. I heard kittens so you know me I had to go check it out. It one of the small acloves behind the capitol building I saw a young woman playing with a litter of kittens. I tried to approach quietly but I must of made some sort of noise because she looked up at me and I swear to you Chiyo, it might have been the way the sunrise hit her, but she seemed to giltter. She smiled at me and said good morning and then she bent down and pick up a fluffy white kitten. She held it out to me and asked me if I wanted to hold her. Well I could feel the butterfiles in my stomach and my palms were all clammy and I just blurtted out 'Did you know the sun is yellow!' She just looked at me confused and the awkwards silence that followed was too much to bare so I uhh...ran away"

Chiyo chuckled. "Oh man Al. You've got it bad for this girl."

"I know...I can't get her out of my head. I've even resorted to spying on her and today I was almost caught when Mustang ran into me." I barried my face in my hands to hide my embarresment. "Oh god, I'm doing such stupid and childish things." came my mufflled voice. "This must be how Ed feels most days."

Chiyo gave me a reasuring pat on the back. "Don't worry, liitle bro. I'm here to help and I promise that before I go you and Saya will be an item." I looked at my older sister and smiled. "Really Chiyo? You're going to help me?"

"Well duh." She stood up and held her hand out for me. I gladly took it and she pulled me to my feet. "But first we have to tell Ed." My smiled faded as quickly as it came. "No we can't tell Ed."

"He's going to find out sooner or later, so we might as well get it out of the way, and besides who knows his brazen stupidity could help out your situation." I just nodded my head. "If you say so Chiyo."

She took my hand and lead me out of the room. I couldn't help, but pray that I did the right thing by placing my life in Chiyo's hands.

* * *

Well everyone I hoped you liked it. I know this took forever in loading, but I had some delays. Like for instance I tripped over a stick. Don't ask how I did it...I just have skill like that, but yeah...I'll update again as soon as I can. Oh and LovelySinner...could you review please? I'm joking you don't have to if you don't want to.


	3. How could you?

Well I hope you guys all enjoyed chapter two, this one will be even greater. Oh and by the way guys if you had read Life is Entertaining, then you should know that I'm not kidding. My ideas will stay in my head if I don't get those reviews!....he he he. *laughs evilly*

Anyway..I'm going to bed...long tiring day, got hit in the eye with a birdie from badmittion...yeah that hurt.

* * *

Al's POV

As we approuched Roy's office, we heard Ed and him fighting. "Ed, how can you let Saya make you forget the file I asked for?" My brother growled. "Well if you went down there in the first, this wouldn't have happened now would it?"

Roy slammed his fist on his desk. "Don't go blaming my fears on me Edward! It's not my fault she's vicious." And that's practiclly how it went from there. Next to me Chiyo smiled. "Are they fighting over the girl you like?"

I scratched the back of my head and nodded. "Yeah, Roy doesn't like her for some odd reason." Her smiled widened and I almost shivered in fear. When she got like this it was either because she had a plan or had a really evil plan.

All of sudden Chiyo grabbed my armed and squeezed my arm, I thought it was going to fall off. "Change of plans Al, were going to not tell Edward who you like. Instead you're just going to invite Saya along and watch their expressions."

I gave her a look like she was crazy. "Won't that make Roy super, super angry? I don't really want to deal with that and could you let go of my arm?" She chuckled evilly, but let go. "Just trust me Al, this is going to be the most hilarous thing you have ever see- Shh Shh! Here comes your brother."

Edward came stomping down the hall, his eyes were flaming gold and a his was muttering things that I never thought he would say in his life. They quickly softned though when he saw us. "Hey you guys. What are you doing here?"

Chiyo giggled and bounced up and down. "Did you know our brother has a crush? It's a girl too. Though he 's too shy to tell me the name." Edward looked at his brother in surprise. "Al has a crush? Why didn't you ask me for help?"

I gave him the 'you're stupid look' and said," Well no offense brother, but you're not exactly an expert on women." He gasped, a little offended. "I am too! But anyways, why don't you invite her to go to Risembul with us on Friday."

All of sudden Roy poped up behind Edward. "Hey Al, Chiyo.." Ed's eyes turned back to the flaming gold they once were. "Exuse me. I have to go somewhere away from him." He quickly walked away and Roy face had hurt written all over it.

Chiyo sighed and shook his head. "I swear Mustang, someday's I don't think you know how to take care of my brother." He glared at her. "I know how to take care of him...I'll be right back."

* * *

Ed's POV

How dare he?! How dare that stupid excuse for a man?! Some of us actually like talking with Saya damnit! I will blame his fears on him- a soft knocking on the door interrupted my angry thoughts.

"Ed I'm coming in weither you like it or not." Oh, great Roy's here. Just the person I wanted to see! The door opened up and Roy came in slowly. He sighed and walked behind me. I almost hit him when he put his hands around my waist.

"Don't touch me!" I growled, but he didn't let go. "I said let go!" I growled out once more. I tried to twist out of his grip, but he had a iron grip on my waist so I couldn't get out. I sighed in defeat.

"What? Are you here to blame more stuff on me now?" Roy spun me around quickly. He let go of my waist and cupped his hands around my cheeks. "No Edward. That was really wrong of me to do. I shouldn't have said it was all your fault, I just didn't want to admit it was my fault because I couldn't admit to my fears of her. I mean just look at you; you had to face your fears in your search for the Philosphers stone and you did it all, but here I sit not facing my greatest fear."

I laughed, which got me a puzzled look from Roy. "Roy, I know it's hard to face Saya alone, but you know what? I can do it with you, I mean yes I will make fun of you with her while I'm there, but you're still down there with me."

He still had that puzzled look on his face. "Do you honestly think I faced all my fears on my own? No, I had Chiyo and Al to back me up and I was able to overcome them. Same goes for them if they had some fears they needed to work out, then I would be right there to help them."

Roy bent down and placed a kiss on my lips. "So does that mean I'm forgivin?" I thought about for a moment. "I guess. Oh crap I almost forgot I have to pack! We're going to Risembul for the weekened. There's going to be a festival going on and we all have to go including you."

He groaned. "Oh, great. A whole weekened with Granny Pinako." I smiled and wrestled out of Roy's grip. "Well I'll see you later."

* * *

Chiyo's POV

Today was going to be a great day, I could just feel it. Right now Roy, Ed, Al and I were at the train station waiting for Saya to get here. I looked over at Roy who was checking his watch with an irratted glare.

"God Al, when is this girlfriend of your's suppose to show up?" Al glanced nervously over at him. "She'll be here, she's just packing up a few things right now." All of sudden a big shadow appeared behind Roy.

"Sorry I'm late Al. I just had to get a few things before coming." Ed glanced over at the person who was standing there and the ends of his lips started to tug upward. "Well I'll be damned."

I busted into a fit a giggles. Roy turned around reluclently and when he saw the figure he jumped. "Ah holy hell! Oh no,no,no,no, NO! She is not going on this trip. Damnit Al, out of all the girls you could've invited, you just had to invite her!" My giggles turned into me on the floor laughing so hard.

Al fist's clenched. "Yes! I did invite her because well, she's cool! So you better deal with it sir!" Edward had joined me on the floor by this point. Roy folded his arms and glared. "Fine! Let's go we have a train to catch!"

While boarding the train I couldn't help, but over hear Roy and Ed's conversation. "I thought you said you were going to help me overcome my fear of her?" Edward snickerd. "I did said that, but that doesn't mean I can't laugh when my boyfriend is surprised like that. I mean the look was priceless."

"Thanks, nice to know that you care, get your ass on the train." Wow. Roy's afraid of Saya? Now there's something new to me. I just thougt that Roy didn't like her, I didn't actually think he was afraid of her.

And my brother was trying to get Roy over that fear? Ed must really love Mustang to help him like that. This will be the most interesting weekened ever.

* * *

Ed's POV

When we got inside the house, it was actually quiet until Saya saw our dad. She instantly went to go talk to him, obviously charmed by his looks. Al sighed. "There goes my chances with Saya down the chain."

I brought up my flesh arm and pounded it into my automail fist. Oh the old man was going to pay dearly for what he just did. I stomped over to where my "father" was sitting. I grabbed him by the collar and dragged him into the kitchen.

Once I let him go, I gave him the death glare and yelled/whispered. "What the hell are you thinking?! That is Al's soon-to-be girlfriend." Father's eyes widened with surprise. "That right there is Al's soon-to-be girlfriend? Isn't she a little to old to be his girlfriend."

"Aren't you a little to old to be flirting with her?" He scoffed. "Age is just a number-" That's it. I dragged him by the collar once again and threw him outside. I slammed the door in his face and he started to yell at me threw the door.

"Ed! Ed! Edward Elric! You open this door right now!" he yelled. "Can it old man!" I yelled back. I turned back to Al and smiled apollegeticlly. "Sorry Al. I know how much you hate when I do that."

He shrugged. "That's okay Edward. I was actually glad you did that, now I can focus on making Saya mine. She is mine Edward you do know that don't you?" He looked at me and I jumped back, holding my hands up in defense. "Okay Al, she's all yours. Besides I'm gay remember? So I won't even touch her."

He relaxed a bit, then turned to Saya. "Sorry you had to see that Saya. My dad can kinda be a pervert when he wants to be." She waved her hand in the air. "It's okay. Your dad's hot anyway, so it didn't bother me one bit."

Al's eyes darkend and I could tell something evil was forming in his head, something I might not even want to get into. "Ed!" Someone called. I turned around and was instantly death hugged by Winry.

"Hey Winry. Long time no see." She let me go and looked me over. "Long time no see is right. Look at you you've only grown an inch, but that's enough for your automail to not fit you anymore. You're lucky I made some just before you guys came over. We'll replace the automail after supper."

I groaned. "Damn...and I thought I didn't have to have my automail replaced..." This was going to be an intersting night.

* * *

Ed's POV(again, but at dinner time)

Dinner was silent, until dad secided to ruin it all. "So what have you been doing all these years Edward?" I put a finger to my mouth and tapped it lightly. "Well let's see..well I got Al's body back and spent a whole three years in Berlin, came back, saved the world and you want to know the best part about it was? You weren't there to help, not even once."

Dad sighed. "Ed you know I had other places to go. I knew that you and Al could make it on your own." I slammed my fist down on the table and pushed out my chair. I got up and headed towards the door, but before leaving I said in a soft whisper, "Did you ever think that maybe Al and I's guard was down and were pleaing for someone to help? That maybe we were pleaing for you to come and save us, but of course you never came."

Then I opened up the door walked out and let the door slam behind me.

* * *

Well how did you guys like the chapter? I really liked the last part of this chatper. I will updated as soon as I can, but no guarentees. Well goodnight everybody, sweetdreams!


	4. Edward can sing?

I know my ending was kinda harsh in the last chapter, but...it was nessesary...in my case. Well anyways, hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Roy's POV

Everyone in the room was silent. Even Al, who by now would've have been filling in the akward silence. I sighed and scooted out of my chair. "I'll go get him." Al gave me a silent thanks before I walked out of the door.

Damnit Edward! Why do you cause so much trouble? Now, where the hell could you be? Would you be at your mothers grave? I should probably start looking there. I started to walk in that direction, but stopped when I heard someone singing.

_Today, it's in the air again today, another incident that just went off  
No way, this time I will not take blame, its pretty obvious who needs to shut up._

Was that Edward? Was Edward singing? I walked a little more forward to where Edward was and hid behind a tree...what was he singing about?

_Ashtrays filled with the fruits of our transgressions, here and there sarcasm overflows  
Do stay, I'll need this sitcom to be re-run till I get the gist of just how it goes_

_What would you have me do?_

_Gimme a reason, c'mon now make my day  
Cos I'm out of cheeks to turn the other way  
Ask yourself just how lucky do you feel_

_Somehow I've been blindsided by my own kindhearted notion of just who we are  
No doubt we'd have collided anyway with me indicted and you raising alarm  
First round I'll take my bows into my corner take my vows, regroup and run back again  
Bloodhound and of no better pedigree than what you see so you could not offend_

_Did I act like a fool cos I didn't know what to do,  
when you gave me just a little bit more than I bargained for,  
a little too much in my hands when my hands are tied  
It's the ultimate fling to go frolicking,  
licking the muck from the soles of the boots of your pride,  
everytime you lied_

_Gimme a reason, c'mon now make my day  
Spoken my pleas now someone's gotta pay  
Ask yourself just how lucky do you feel_

_Can you gimme a reason, movin' into grey  
Something I can hold on to at the end of the day  
Cos I can't move on till I know what's the deal_

_Can you give me a reason...C'mon now make my day..._

When Ed was done singing his song, I was really speechless. I never knew Ed could sing like that. I might just have to make him sing at the festival tommorow night. Roy focus! You have to bring Edward back to the house.

"Ed?" I asked, stepping forward. He jumped, and tried to scamper away from me, but I was fast and caught his wrist just in time. Edward turned around and gave me a harsh glare. "Don't you dare glare at me Edward!" I yelled. "I'm not the one who mad you angry like this."

Once he heard my word's, his glare softned. He sighed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to glare at you like that. Forgive me?" I smiled at him. "Yes, you are forgiven. So why did you come all the way out here?"

Ed looked back at his mother's grave for a moment. "I come to her grave everytime I come back to my hometown. Normally, I don't do it 'till the last day, but today I just had to come here."

"What were you singing?" I asked, curious. He laughed. "You heard that? It was nothing special. Don't worry 'bout it." I frowned, but shrugged. "Okay, if you say so, but we better get back to the house before Winry get's angry and hits you in the head."

I started to walk foward to the house, but Edward didn't budge. "Roy..I can't go back to the house. Not with him there..it would just cause things to get broken." I laughed at him. "You know things don't have to get broken. You can just ignore your father you know. That's what I try to do when Saya talks to me...though she always get to me."

He smirked. "Okay...let's go back." I intertwined our fingers together and we walked back to the house. Once we were back inside the house, Edward went straight to Winry. "Can we do my automail now?"

She looked up at him. "Yeah, sure Ed." She led him to the living room, where they usually did all their automail repairs. "Okay, Ed. You know where to sit and I'll just go and get the automail ready for you."

When she was gone I walked up to Edward, who was now stripping down to his boxers. I almost was ready to jump him, when Winry decided to pop in. "Alright Ed. Do you want to do them at the same time or just one at the time?"

Edward looked up at her. "The same time, takes some of the pain out of it." She nooded and called Pinako out to the room. Pinako came into the room with the same old look on her face. She frowned at Ed when she stood by him. "You haven't grown at all. Why you're still the same size as you were when you were fiften, you little shrimp."

He growled. "Well at least I'm taller then you that's all I need to gloat in your face, ya old hag." She just shook her head at him. "I don't feel like arguing with you tonight Ed, not after what happened. Let's get going on your automail."

Edward flinched. "Sorry, didn't mean to cause any trouble for you." Pinako sighed. "You never mean to do any trouble Ed, that's just how you work. But we love you for it anyway, even if it is frustrating at sometimes."

He half smiled at her. "Thanks. Now can we get this repair done? I'd like to be able to move for the festival tommorow."

"Okay Ed, here we go." She grabbed his leg and Winry grabbed his arm. They pulled them off, and he didn't even flinch! Wow, but now came the part of putting on the automail. Once they did that, Ed's teeth clenched together, and his flesh arm cluched the arm chair.

"Roy! Move your lazy ass and help Ed to the couch!" Pinako yelled. I ran over to the chair, and picked Ed up bridal style, and set him on the couch. His breathing was ragid, and he didn't even open his eyes when I brushed some bangs out of his way.

"Al!" Winry yelled. "Bring your brother some ice! He's going to need it!" By now Edward had opened up an eye. "Is he going to be okay?" Hohenheim asked. "Yeah, he's going to be okay. So take a good look father. This is what he had suffered when you left." Al told him, bitterly.

He sighed and walked out of the room. When he did, Al walked up to Ed and placed the glass of ice down next to him. "There you go brother. Get some rest." Edward nodded. "Will do Al. You should probably go to bed to."

Al yawned ans smiled at the same time. "Yeah, you're right brother. Goodnight."

* * *

I know crappy ending, but I hope you liked it. I really do. Sorry it took so long. Today I got beat up by caves! By caves! Well anyway enjoy reading.


	5. What the hell happened?

phew...I am tired. I helped my dad tear down on old shed and I almost fell down a hole...yeah scary moment, but anyways here is the new chapter.

* * *

Ed's POV

Oww...damn, automail repairs sure do hurt. It was still night time, and here I lyed on the couch wide awake. Pain can do that to anybody it wanted to torture. Roy was sleeping down on the floor next to me, I told him he didn't have to do that, but he wouldn't listen to me.

Al and Saya were sleeping in the next room, Saya was on the bed and Al slept on a small love seat at the foot of the bed. I made them leave the door open because, well you know I'm his older brother. I didn't want bad things happens. Now don't judge me, I know I've done some pretty scandalous things, but Al should do what I say not what I do.

Well, I really should get some sleep because I know my brother will be up at the butt crack of dawn to get ready for the festival.

* * *

Ed's POV

"Ed! Ed!" I opened my eyes to the sound and found a pair of amber eyes starring right at me. I jumped off the couch and screamed. "Alphonse! What the hell?!"

"Good morning brother! Get up! It's time for the festival!" I rubbed my eyes groggily. "Al, the festival doesn't start till this afternoon. Why must I get up this early?"

"Because it takes a while to walk there and you're rather slow in the mornings. I want to be there on time."

"Yeah, whatever." I waved him off and he just gave this sweet and innocent smile and walked into the kitchen. I looked down at the floor and noticed Roy had already folded the sheets and had left.

He probably went out for his morning jog, which I don't understand. Who the hell runs for fun? Oh well, I guess I'll just get dressed. I walked over to my clothes while rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, when I heard an earth shattering scream from outside.

Al came into the room and we looked at each other, without words we knew to run outside and investigate. We went out back and heard the shower going. There on the ground was a half naked Fuhrer Mustang with a bar of soap lodged in his head.

I walked up to Roy as he was laying on the ground. I know this wasn't an appropriate time to laugh, but I couldn't help my self. "Well grace thy name is Mustang. What did you do fall in the shower and scream like a little girl?"

I managed to wriggle the soap from out of his skull and he layed there dazed and confused. I waved my hand in front of his face. "Helllo? Earth to Mustang. How many fingers am I holding up?" Without warning Mustang shot up like a lit fuse.

"God damnit! That she beast chucked a bar of soap at my head!"

"Shut up Mustang! I had every right! You walked in on me while I was in the shower!" There was no mistaking that shrill tone of voice. It was no one other then Saya. "I didn't know you were in the shower!" Roy suddenly got up as if he was about to lunge at Saya and I quickly grabbed the knot in his towel before it fell and exposed himself to god and everyone.

Saya then came out from the shower with a scowl that would scare a rabid dog. "Really Mustang? Really? We're out in the middle of no where, only one shower, and for some reason you assume that they automatically turn on for you because you're Fuhrer freaking Mustang!"

Normally Roy would have something to say back at her, but this time he was speechless and unfourtunatly I knew why. Saya and her anger did not realise what she had on when she walked out of the shower.

She had wrapped our shower around herself and this might sound okay to you, but are shower curtain was a flimsy piece of cloth and she was soaking wet. The curtain clung to her like a second skin and beads of water were trickling down from her wet hair.

I looked at Roy and then at my brother. Both looked like cave men with their jaws open like that. "Al!" I yelled at him and he quickly snapped out of his trance. "Oh jeez Saya!" Alphonse screamed. He then took of his shirt and wrapped it around Saya's body.

"Okay Saya, let's get you back into your boob- I mean let's get your but back-I mean in house now!" Al quickly pushed Saya into the house and I couldn't help but chuckle. This was going to be a good day I could feel it.

Saya was already angry and so wasn't Roy..oh yeah good times. I turned to go back into the house when a pair of arms suddenly wrapped around my waist. "Hey Edward.." came a warm molasses voice. "I was thinking now that were alone you could join me for a shower?"

He held me tighter against him and I could feel something poking my back. I just smirked. "My, My Fuhrer. What's got you all worked up?" His lips brushed across my neck and I could immediately feel goosebumps.

"Nothing in particular," He replied, while running his fingers threw my hair. "Just the pleasure of your company."

"Oh really? Are you sure this wouldn't have anything to do with a wet naked Saya would it?" I quickly broke from his grip as he was bending down to kiss me. Realising he got a mouth full of air, I'm sure he wasn't too happy.

"Oh come on now Edward. You can't expect me not to react, that woman has been untouchable since the day I met her and what I saw was like sneaking a taste of forbidden fruit. You know how I get when something unobtainable falls into my hands. I mean when I became Fuhrer you couldn't sit for weeks!"

I just nodded my head, but I didn't feel one bit of sympathy. Though I couldn't help but take this oppurtunity to tease him a little. I went up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I do know how you get when you've accomplished something."

Then I leaned in and nibbled a little bit on his earlobe. I could feel him tense up and I knew I had him. I brought my face back around and kissed him and them pushing him back further towards the shower. As we approached the running water I broke the kiss and looked straight into his eyes and with a wicked smile I said, "Sorry Roy, I'll only help when I'm the cause of your excitement."

And with that I pushed Roy into the shower and turned up the cold water. "Here take the time to cool off, you pervert." I started walking back towards the house and I could hear Mustangs frustrated screams and then I heard my two favorite words. "Damnit Edward!"

Oh yeah...it's like music to my ears.

* * *

Al's POV

After today's crazy events we finally made it to our festival. I found myself even more nervous around Saya, I mean we're not even going out and I saw..."Hey Al." I turned my head and saw my sisters curious face. "What're thinking about? You're face is all red."

I turned my head away from her to hide my blush, but the damage had been done. She knew something was on my mind and she would stop at nothing to get the answers. "It's nothing Chiyo. Just thinking 'bout Saya."

She just giggled. "Ohhhh I know why. Ed told me all about the shower incident this morning." I could feel my face become hotter with embarresment. "Shhh...Chiyo! Not so loud! It's bad enough that I saw anything, but now I feel even more awkward around her!"

Chiyo just giggled which was not the reaction I was hoping for. "Lighten up Al! I bet your silence is making things way more akward! Now go over there and talk to her!" Without warning she shoved me right into Saya. "Oh! Hey Al!" she said not even fased by me running into her. "Oh hey Saya sorry tripped."

"It's okay, I wasn't paying attention myself. I was admiring your village, it's so peaceful and beautiful here. All the wild flowers, blue skies, and not to mention all the kind people that live here. It's really quite amazing."

She's quite amazing...This was the first time I seen her out of uniform. She was wearing a flowly white summer dress and her brown hair was down and dancing in the breeze. I guess I must've gotten quiet because she was staring at me to say something.

"Oh..uh...yeah. This is a great place, if you want to I can show you around."

"Actually that would be great!" She wrapped her arm around mine and I could feel my heart beating a mile a minute. "Where to?" So I showed her around the entire town I took her to the little shops and cafe's, I took her to the places my brother and I used to play, I took her to the mini field with a rainbow of wildflowers and the more I was with her the easier it was to talk to her.

I was so comfurtable and content that I didn't realise the sun was beginning to set. "We should probably get back to the festival before people start to worry." We arrived back and already the lights of the rides lit up the town. Red chinese lanterns were hung everywhere and their soft glow played oddly against the neon flashing lights of the rides.

"Alphonse where have you been!" called my brother. "C'mon! We have to find a good spot on the hill before they set off the fireworks!"

"Oh yeah. It just wouldn't be the same with out you guys." He said rather scornfully. "What's his problem?" I asked. Ed snickered. "Well, Roy doesn't know how to act in joyus occasions such as festivals, parties, and Christmas. He'd rather just mope in a dark room and he didn't get any today."

I grimaced. "Edward, no. Just..stop it." Ed just shrugged his sholders like it was no big deal and I heard stifled laughter coming from Saya. While we were talking Roy's phone rang and he had walked away from us.

When he came back his mood seemed darker then before. "Well guys, the fire works are going to have to wait. We must return to Central immediatly."

* * *

muhhhahhahah cliff hanger! How does that make you feel? Well I hoped you enjoyed the chapter!


	6. Yet another Beat down on Mustang

My cliff hanger was awesome wasn't it? I know it was amazing, but here is this chapter. Oh and sorry I haven't updated in a while my mother has limited my time on the computer to two hours a day can you believe that? So now I have to write down my chapters in a journal, sadness! T_T

* * *

Ed's POV

We rushed back to the house and started pacing up all of our things. I asked Roy what was going on, but he said he knew nothing and that we needed to attend a briefing once we got back to Central.

I felt completely rushed, not because we had to be in Central A.S.A.P, but Mustang was barking orders to get a move on. I had lost track of Al and Saya.

I had no ideas where they were. I threw the last bit of my luggage in the back of the car when out of the corner of my eye I saw Winry and old lady Pinako waiting to say their goodbyes.

I walked up to them and immediately Winry wrapped her arms around me. "Be safe Edward," she whispered in my ear. "I'm running out of materials to make you another arm."

I chuckled and she let me go. "Well you know duty calls, but I'll try and stay safe. By the way have you seen Al?"

"Umm...Last time I saw him he was in his bedroom talking to Saya, but from there I don't know." As soom as she finished that sentence my brother walked out the front door carrying his and Saya's luggage.

She was following behind him and I could tell there was something different about those two, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Al put the luggage in the car and both came up and hugged Winry and Pinako and thanked them for their hospitality.

I knew right away that the two ladies that took care of me had liked Saya because they invied her to come back to visit anytime. They never ask Roy to come back and visit. Chiyo was already in the car and ready to go. I think she was so fast in getting packed and ready to go because she knew we would have asked her to stay here.

I never wanted Chiyo to become involved in the tortured world of the military that me and Al became liffers in, but Chiyo was fed up with not being apart of our lives and quite frankly I was tired of keeping people out of my life.

Chiyo was my sister and her place was beside me and my brother, but only to a certain extent. I still planned on keeping her safe. "Hurry up you guys!" roared Mustang from the drivers seat. "Stop wasting time!"

I crawled in the front seat next to Roy and Saya, Al, and Chiyo sat in the book. Roy fired the engine and took off like a bat out of hell. "Geez Roy!" I yelled as I grabbed the 'oh shit!' handle. "Do you need to drive like a maniac?!"

"Well if you guys wouldn't have taken so long with your mushy goodbyes, we would have left on time!" I rolled my eyes and turned around to see if your back seat passengers were still alive.

Chiyo was obviously pissed off at Roy's driving ability, but Al and Saya didn't seem fazed at all. In fact, they were smiling and holding hands. I had to smile. "Speaking of mushy stuff, Al are you and Saya a couple?"

My brother's face turned red and in a meak voice he said. "Yeah sort of. We're officially unofficial."

"Officially unofficial?" scoffed Roy. "What the hell does that even mean?" I saw the expression on Saya's face turn into a scowl. "Well Roy, it means that Al and I are a couple, but, and I know this is where I'm going to lose you but try and keep up. Al is seventeen and I am twenty, so he is still too young, understand?"

I watched the vein start popping out of Roy's forehead and I could hear his teeth start to grind. "You know Saya, why don't you just get out of my car right now. Oh and don't forget to tuck and roll."

I expected Saya to retaliate, but what happened next was a surprise. "Roy, I'm going to respectfully ask you to stop talking to Saya like that." Came the voice of my younger brother. "She is my girlfriend now and you're just going to have to deal with it."

Everyone in the car was in a state of shock. "Wow Al standing up to authority that's impressive." I reached over my seat and playfully ruffled my brother's hair. Chiyo looked at me and started laughing. "Oh Ed, I like her. She's a good influence on the boy."

I nodded my head. I've never seen my brother yell at any authority figure before and it hit me. My brother must really like her. Unfortunately I don't think Roy shared in our sentiment. He was gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were white and if he clenched his mouth anymore I swear he could have broken his jaw.

"Great," he seemed to hiss. "not only do I have to put with the older brother's big mouth, now the younger one is acting up."

* * *

Ed's POV

As soon as we made it to military head quarters in Central we were told our mission briefing would be in Roy's office. When we opened the door their sitting on the couch was a familiar face. There was no mistaking that jet black hair and those dark brooding eyes.

"Sasuke!" I yelled as I lept across the room and embraced him. "Edward!" he said a bit winded. "It's great to see you too!" I let Sasuke go and of coarse everyone came around and made their formal greeting.

Roy took his place behind his desk and that signaled for us to down to business. "What brings you to Central?" asked Roy. Sasuke reached into his pocket and pulled out some photographs. "These," he said as he threw the pictures on the desk. "I don't think these creatures belong in our world."

Roy, Al, and I rummaged through the pictures and sure enough there were chimeras in every photograph. "What the hell are these doing in your village?" I asked. Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders. "Your guess is as good as mine. That's why I came here for help. I want you to come back to Kohona and help my team to figure out what's going on."

Roy then scooped up the pictures and handed them back to Sasuke. "When do we leave?"

"As soon as possible." replied Sasuke. "Then we leave tonight. Full Metal, Al get your gear and let's go." I was excited to go. It felt great to be fighting along side Naruto's best friend and lover. I dedicated myself to helping him, but my good mood was soon crushed when I looked at my brother.

He was holding onto a very distressed Saya and his face was full of reluctence. I wasn't the only who noticed. Sasuke was watching them and then looked at me. "Your brother has a girlfriend?" he asked.

"Yeah. His new girlfriend actually. JUst made if official tonight." Sasuke then scratched the back of his head "Boy, I feel like an ass. I don't want to rip them away from eachother."

"It's okay you didn't know."

"Well don't worry I'll fix this." Sasuke walked up to my brother and put a hand on his sholders. "You know Alphonse, she can come to." For a brief second my brother's eyes lit up, but soon faded. "Thanks Sasuke, but I don't want to put her in danger."

"Oh, there's no danger. We will just leave her in the care of Tsunde and other teamates when we are fighting." My brothers glow came back and he hugged him rather tightly. "Thank you Sasuke! This means a lot!"

"Okay if she gets to go so don't I! My brother's won't be going anywhere without there sister anymore!" The look on Chiyo's face was becoming just about as scary Saya's scowl. Sasuke was too scared to argue with her, so he just shook his head and murmured. "Okay.."

"LIke hell they are!" barked Roy. "I will not hhave Thing 1 and Thing 2 join us on this mission!"

"Saya is not a thing!" My brother yelled. "And neither is my sister you pompous jack ass! You have no authority over Al and I's personal life! They will come with us and you will shut up and come with us!"

I was breathing heavy after that rant. Roy had a great talent at making my blood boil. He knows better then to come between me and my family. "Fine, but we're traveling seprate!" Roy yelled as he stormed out of the room.

Sasuke then came and stood beside me. "Umm...Ed? Should we do someting?" I took a deep breath and a very uncaring manner said, "No, wait Roy...come back...don't...don't go." That was all I had to say.

"Okay? Aren't you afraid he won't come back?"

"Nah, he's like a bad rash. It always comes back." Sasuke snickered. "Wow and people actually believe you guys are a couple."

"I know right? Wierd. Now let's stop worrying about broody McPissy Pants and let get going."


	7. Bitter Sweet Reunion

* * *

Oh that Roy always being an ass and yet we wonder why Ed even sticks around. I think the answer for that is because one can't deal without each other, but here is the chapter hope you enjoy.

* * *

Ed's POV

The sun shone brilliantly over Kohona Village, which made the cobblestones on the walkway near the entrance seem to glitter. It was hard not to notice the beauty in the village, the lush green leaves that trickled down from the treetops gave me a rare sense of inner peace.

Sasuke then opened the gate and with a huge smile said "Welcome to Kohona Village!" My eyes widened at the vast and beautiful town that stood before me. The architecture of the place was so unique from that of Central.

Homes were so close together and even stacked upon each other. Some buildings were round and some were square and some reached up high into the sky. Every things seemed very traditional here, but also very modern.

It was modential, oh yeah I made up a word to describe this village. I guess we must have been gawking too much at the sites because Sasuke tugged on my sleeve and he pointed towards a huge cylindrical rust colored building. "Tsunde is waiting for us over there. We better get going."

As we walked towards our destination, I noticed the people of the village coming out of there houses and staring at us. I'm sure we were something they never seen before. Our clothes, our hair were vastly different from there's.

Finally we reached to gigantic wooden doors which opened and we were greeted by a tall figure with a faded bluish greenish uniform and his brown hair was tied back in a very tight ponytail. He instantly went and embraced Sasuke. "Welcome Back Sasuke. I trust your travels were safe?"

They let go of each other and Sasuke nodded his head. "Of course," he said and then turned and pointed at us. "I've brought some of Naruto's friend with me." The man's face lit up. "Oh yes welcome. Please come inside."

We walked into a huge foyer and the doors shut behind us and the echo boomed through the entire building. "I suppose it's time for some introductions." said Sauske. "This is Fuhrer Roy Mustang, Edward Elric, his brother Alphonse, their sister Chiyo and this is Al's girlfriend Saya and this guy standing over here is a close friend, a chuunin, and a father figure of Naruto, Iruka."

We all shook hands and Iruka pointed towards the stair case. "Come, Tsunde is upstairs waiting for you."

* * *

Roy's POV

When we walked into the office there behind the desk was no less then astounding, a blond haired beauty with a diamond shaped on her forehead and a kimono style top that...uh...revealed....um....her lovey's.

I suppose I was staring because it took an elbow to the gut from Ed to bring my focus back. I cleared my throat and walked towards the woman. "I am Fuhrer Mustang, you must be Tsunde. Pleasure to meet you." I extended my hand out in greeting and she took my hand in a firm grip.

"Like wise," she said almost coldly. "Please have a seat. Let's get done to business." As we all found a place to sit Tsunde immediately began the briefing. "For the past couple of days my people have been attacked by these abnormal creatures. I have no knowledge of how or why this is happening and I can't even begin to know how to stop it. Sasuke tells me that you have dealt with these creatures before correct?"

I just nodded my head. "Good. My men have tracked the source as far as the Land of Fire. We believe their head quarters maybe north of there at in abandoned Buddhist Temple. I know for sure that this place has quite a few underground escape passages that I'm sure are being used for these random attacks. Here is a map of the escape routes, make sure you keep these handy because travel starts first thing tomorrow morning."

I took the map from her and put it in my pocket. I bowed in apreciation for her and her hand waved us off in dissmissial. We walked out of the office and Iruka showed us the rooms where we would be staying and as we were walking down the hallway I noticed Saya starring at her chest.

Now I will admit I was starring too, but not because I wanted to. It's only natural for one's gaze follows the direction of another. I wondered if I should say something about it, but fortunately Chiyo spoke for me.

"Saya is something wrong?" and without taking her eyes off her chest Saya said "Yeah, it's just I feel kinda bad. I mean Tsunde's huge! She makes my boob's look like the size of grapes." Saya then cupped her breasts to measure them in her own hands.

"I know what you mean I thought mine were a pretty good size, but she made me feel bad." Chiyo even cupped her own breasts and the expression on her face was sad. Saya then reached out and put a hand on Chiyo's shoulder. "No, Chiyo you shouldn't feel bad, I think your's look great."

"Really?"

"Yeah, totally! Mine are the ones that are the smallest."

Was I the only one watching this? I mean two girls talking about their boobs, I couldn't be the only one watching this. Suddenly I felt a hand upside my head. "Stop starring at other women's boobs Roy!"

I knew that was the voice of my younger and annoying lover. "Seriously Mustang! Is that what it's going to take to get your attention? Should I start dressing like a maid and prance around you like a little girl and jiggle my jugs in your face?"

"No, Edward! I...wait would you do that?" Edward just stared at me with his mouth wide open. I don't see what the big deal is, it was a legitimate question. "Unbelievable!" Edward said as he threw his hands up in disgust. "If anyone needs me I'll be in my room!"

"Wait Edward don't be mad! We can discuss this like civilized people!" I went to chase after him, but not after I apoligized to Sasuke for our little tiff. He just nodded his head and I chased Edward into the room.

I hope he wasn't just teasing about that idea.

* * *

Sasuke's POV

I wasn't completely sure on what happened just now. All I know is Ed was rambling on about maid uniforms and there was a fight and then they left. I suppose that was brought up because Chiyo and Saya couldn't stop obsessing about their bra size, but I'm sure they couldn't care less about the fight because Chiyo just continued on with their talk.

"No, Saya don't put yourself down..."

"Yeah Saya I think your boobs are perfect." interupted Al, clearly without thinking because his face became beat red. "I mean...that...I wasn't looking or anything. I just thought...ummm...I should say something and ummm....ummm...I'm going to go."

Al quickly turned heel and turned into another room. Saya and Chiyo just stared at him with complete and utter confusion on there face. "Chiyo, is your brother always this shy?"

"Shy is an understatement. I remember when we first met it took him forever to call me by my first name even though I was his sister. He said he was being respectful but I knew he was too shy to embrace me as his sister."

I didn't want to interrupt their conversation, but I was kinda hungry. "Umm...guy's want to go out to eat or something?" The girls looked at me and smiled. "Actually that sounds really good." replied Chiyo. "Awesome. I just happen to know the best place for ramen and then I'll take you on a tour of the Hidden Leaf Village."

I offered my arms to both of them. "Shall we go ladies?" They giggled as they took my arm. "Onward ho!" I took them everywhere I could possibly imagine. First we went to Ichiraku Ramen and I kid you not we got extra ramen because Chiyo and Saya with the cook.

Then I took them to the Training Field where they asked me to pick a fight Lee who was already practicing, again for the fourteenth time. I know it was to be some fun sparring, but having two new girls at the village must have fired and well I just wanted to show off period. So needless to say it was quite a heated battle between us and of course I won.

After that I thought I would take them to the Forest of Death where it was pretty shady which I figured would be a nice place to cool off. We went down by the pond where the three of us ended up getting into a splash fight, which by the way Saya instigated. She plunged her foot into the water and the splash came and hit both me and Chiyo and she conveniently said " I didn't think it would hit you."

I had to admit I was having fun, it's been a while since I let my self smile like this. It was nice hanging with a girl that didn't want to get in my pants (cough, cough, Sakura!) Our last destination was the top of the hokage mansion. Once we reached the roof Saya and Chiyo were immediately astonished by the faces carved in the side of the mountain. It was a very beautiful site once the sun was setting.

"Who are all these people?" Chiyo asked. "All these people represent the hokage's that have been in charge of this village for years. From the left you have the first hokage and the last one is none other then Tsunde herself. There's one more up there that's pretty important..."

"Naruto's father." said an astonished Saya. I looked at her briefly because I was surprised she knew, but I remembered that she was close with Naruto's father because of her father. "You're right Saya, I'm surprised you remembered."

"I could never forget him because it's hard not to see Naruto when I look at his father." Suddenly I felt a tear trickle down my cheek. I turned away from them and tried hiding my sadness. It's been a year and I still can't seem to stop crying. The last thing I wanted was to ruin this evening for them. I walked over to the railing and leaned over it hoping they would think that I was site seeing.

I soon felt a gentle hand on my shoulder and I looked to find Saya's brown eyes brimming with tears. She smiled a little and meekly said "It's okay Sasuke. I miss him too." My body reacted on its own and I embraced Saya and buried my face in her shoulder and let my tears fall. I felt her hand upon my head and she gently caressed it and held me tight. I could feel her body quivering and I knew she was crying too.

"Saya!" came a voice in the distance. We let go of each other and starred in the direction of the stairway. There was Alphonse wide eyed and confused. I immediately felt bad because I'm sure of how the situation must have looked to him.

I practically jumped five feet away from Saya and nervously scratched the back of my head. "Alphonse! It's not what I looks like! I was just sad and she was comforting me!" He started walking towards us and I braced myself for the inevitable punch to the face, but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw Alphonse tenderly wiping away Saya's tears. He took her in his arms and I was sure he was whispering in her ear that everything would be all right.

It was at this moment that I realized how bitter sweet this reunion was going to be. As good as it felt to have great friends by my side the relationship between Saya and Al would constantly remind me of Naruto. The way he held her and comforted her made me remember the times Naruto and I held on to each other for strength and security. I remembered how I used to wipe away his tears whenever the world seemed to turn against him. I remember how he would crush me against him so tight that I couldn't breath when I became so angry that I would have ended up hurting myself or others.

Was I jealous of them, on some level perhaps. It did hurt to see a happy couple knowing that I used to be one of them, but ultimately, I could never wish any ill will towards them. The fact is, what me and Naruto had was real and the love we shared was scary and powerful. Yes, the pain of losing him is unbearable but it is what keeps me going. I would gladly bare the agony of losing Naruto than to have gone a life time without him. To be undeniably in love with someone is the greatest feeling in the world and I would rather die than tear anyone away from that.

Alphonse was irrevicably in love with Saya, I could see it in his eyes and despite my wavering heart, I vowed to protect those two so that they will never know the pain of losing someone they truly loved.

I then looked towards the beautiful purple and orange sky and silently prayed. "_I know this is what you would have done Naruto so please, lend me the strength of your ever expanding and courageous heart so that I can stand still on this shaky ground."_

_

* * *

_

Honestly I teared up a bit on that part and who do I have to blame for that? My sister. I hate you and I hate your face. joking...and if you guys are wondering if Ed will dress up in a maid costume for Roy you'll just have to find out on LJ.


	8. Poor Al

* * *

RAWR!^^ I just had taco's!^^ and now I am being random. Well here is the chapter. Sit back and enjoy the chapter, isn't that the point when you are reading fanfiction?

* * *

Ed's POV

Roy and I walked into Tsunde's office thinking that we were the first ones up, because well Roy and I didn't get much sleep last night but I was wrong. I found Sasuke and my brother already up and they were talking about our current mission.

"Good Morning." I said with a huge smile as I waved toward the guys. My brother turned to me and gave me a look that almost made me pee myself. It was a look of anger, shame, and disgust all rolled into one.

"Ah, Al? Anything wrong?" I asked nervously. "Oh, nothing brother I just didn't get much sleep last night." My face turned completly red. "Oh, sorry about that Al. I tried being really quiet." I totally forgot that Roy and I had a room next to Al's. Yes, Roy and I had another bout of crazy make up sex and no I didn't put on a uniform, because well I didn't have any other costume. I couldn't ask my sister for a dress because that would be weird and I refused to wear any of Saya's clothes because one my brother would kill me and two Roy would be way too in to that.

So, yes I did promise Roy I would do some role playing with him. God, the things I do for him! He owes me! "No, Edward it wasn't the sounds that kept me up and as weird as this sounds I'm sorta used to it. All I ask is that you have some consideration for those of us who still have a shred of moral fiber."

Now I feel like an ass. I forgot my brother and Saya were waiting until his eighteenth birthday to consumate thier relationship and I'm sure that hearing me and Mustang didn't make his wait any easier. I mean I didn't allow them to share a room even though I could trust Al to not do anything. Does that make me a bad person?

"I'm sorry Al you're right. If it helps at all Roy and I will stop having sex until your eighteenth birthday."

"What?! The hell we are!" came the inapporiate comment from my older lover. I snapped my head at him and with a firey glare I hissed "This does not concern you Mustang!" I was about ready to sock him one when Al said "Don't worry about it Ed. All I ask is that you have your angry sex somewhere away from me."

Before I could open my mouth to respond Saya burst through the door. "Good morning everyone!" I immediatly noticed the change in my brother's mood. He walked up to her and hugged her tightly. Already I could tell that no one else in the room mattered to them.

"Quite the couple aren't they?" I looked to my right to find Sasuke standing right next to me. He was looking at Saya and Al with a soft expression on his face, almost like nostlgia. I smiled and turned to look at them too. "Yeah I know, it's nice that my brother has finally found someone."

As I looked at them I couldn't help, but feel a little jealous. I mean my brother was so gentle with her. I wish Roy could try and be a little bit romantic, but- "Move your ass Full Metal! Everyone's here and we got to go!" but instead I get talked to like this, nice.

We were all heading towards the door when I noticed my brother was still holding on to Saya. "Thank you for coming to see me off this morning" my brother said. "You know I had to. I couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye and to tell to be safe." Saya then reached up and held Al's face in her hands. She bent his head downward closer to hers and kissed his forehead. "Please be safe. I finally have you and I can't lose you this soon."

My brother blushed nervously. "Ummm...I uh...I promise Saya." and with that he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and he ran to catch up with us.

* * *

Sasuke's POV

As we started our journey I couldn't help, but notice how uneasy Al was looking. "Don't worry Al, Tsunde will protect her."

"Yeah Al and we'll make sure to bring you back home, I promise." Al just shook his head and masked his fear with confidence. "If you ladies are done chatting we have a mission to get back to." barked Roy as he walked further ahead of us.

I turned to Ed and looked at him oddly. "Is he always like this?"

"I would say for the majority of the time."

"How do you put up with that?"

"You know I get asked that a lot and my answer is always the same, if it wasn't for that fact that he is so amazing in bed I would've lost the dead weight years ago." I looked at at him and grimaced again. I know Naruto and I had our disagreements, I mean with me being level headed and intelligent and him being a screw up, but I think that's how we ended up completing each other. I helped him find a balance and he helped me find a sense of humor.

"Don't get me wrong I just say that stuff to piss Roy off, but I love the guy. I mean we both share a lot of pain and our relationship may seem voltile to others, but we are the only one's that understand each other's pain and I know no one will ever soothe me when my emotions get the best of me like he does."

I looked back at Al and felt sorry for him. I mean he was the only one who was straight in this group. That must be really hard for him. Well at least he has Saya.

"C'mon Ladies! We are behind scheldule already! Let's pick up the pace!" Roy yelled. "Was there even a schedule to follow in the first place?!" Edward yelled back. I chuckled. Edward was right they did somehow complete eachother in a very weird way.

We stayed silent for awhile while we walked until we got into the forest. Roy stopped and looked at Ed. "Do you have the map?" Edward shook his head no. "I thought I gave it to you before we left."

They both looked at me and I felt around in my pockets. "Sorry, guys I don't have it either. I think we left it at the hotel. Looks like we'll have to find our way without the map."

We went silent once again and started to walk. "Wait! You guys left your map at the hotel!" All of our feet froze at once realising who the voice belonged to.

All turned around and yelled "Saya! What the hell are you doing here?!"

* * *

Don't yell at me Katrina-chan if you are reading this! I only had three days left on it and since you moved out I thought I could finish it!!! Well I hope you enjoy!^_^


End file.
